


it's a deal

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: Season 11 Codas [7]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s11e07 In Too Deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Jamie comes home to Eddie after the meeting with his sister and Allison.
Relationships: Edit "Eddie" Janko/Jamie Reagan
Series: Season 11 Codas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042410
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	it's a deal

“Hey, babe,” Jamie called as he entered their apartment, closing the door behind him. “You home?”

“In here,” she returned from the kitchen, just as he ventured deeper into the space and caught sight of her sitting at the table. She folded the page of her book down to save her place, then closed it carefully, flashing a teasing grin as she set it aside. “What, no _honey, I’m home_?” she questioned jokingly, standing from the table and crossing the room to kiss him quickly in greeting.

He pressed his palm to her back, groaning against her lips in protest when she moved to pull away and grinning when she simply laughed at him, nipping playfully at his bottom lip before finally pulling away from him. “I think that particular greeting might’ve been ruined,” he remarked wryly, following her into the kitchen and leaning against the counter while she stirred a still boiling pot of spaghetti, another pot – this one filled with pasta sauce – simmering on the burner behind it. “Smells good,” he complimented, pressing a kiss to her cheek before snagging the loaf of Italian bread from the counter and beginning to slice it up to be served with the evening meal.

“Thank you,” Eddie smiled, looking over at him. “So…” She cleared her throat delicately. “how’s your, uh, _friend?”_

Jamie didn’t physically cringe, but it was a close thing. “Well, she helped take a violent criminal off the streets,” he said dryly. “Not that she cares about that part, of course. She only wanted to catch the guy so that she could interview him on her podcast.”

“Ha.” Eddie shook her head with a wry grin. “I’m sure you already know this, sweetheart, but that friend of yours, she’s a little… odd.” She moved around him to grab a bottle of wine she had left to chill in the fridge.

“I’d love to say she hasn’t always been that way, but… that wouldn’t be entirely true,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Yes, and I _do_ understand why she was such a carefully kept secret,” his wife assured him, placing the bottle of wine on the counter and then coming to stand in front of him. “Let’s just make a deal,” she began, reaching up to straighten out his collar, “that everything I learn about your past, from here on out, comes from _you_.”

“Oh, so I can tell my family to stop sharing all my embarrassing stories?” Jamie teased lightly.

She tilted her head in consideration. “Okay, let’s make a deal that everything I learn about your past, from here on out, comes from someone with the last name _Reagan_.”

He laughed quietly, pulling her close and pressing a lingering kiss to her lips. “It’s a deal,” he murmured against her skin before finally pulling away.

“Good,” she said in response, voice just as soft as his had been. “Now,” she nodded to the loaf of bread he hadn’t yet finished slicing, “get back to that, please. It’s a carb-loading kind of night, I think.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he agreed laughingly, stealing another kiss before doing just that.


End file.
